Who Knew?
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Song fic. Part of my new Hetalia Songs series. Slight Germany theory. GerItaHRE. He promised him, and Italy believed him but sometimes even a country's life is far too short...


**Was listening to the song and I had too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Who Knew is by P!nk.**

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome!" Little Italy shouted running up the hill, knowing that's exactly where his love would be. And as usaual he was right. There waiting for the Italian was the Holy Roman Empire himself.

"What is it Italia?"

Italy smiled and kissed his cheek making the blonde blush. He grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets go play!"

Holy Rome raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have work to do?"

Italy giggled pulling him toward the river.

"Nope~! It's lunch time silly!"

_You took my hand, you showed me how_  
><em>You promised me you'd be around<em>  
><em>Uh huh, that's right<em>

_I took your words and I believed_  
><em>In everything you said to me<em>  
><em>Yeah huh, that's right<em>

_If someone said three years from now_  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>?Cause they're all wrong<em>

_I know better_  
><em>?Cause you said forever<em>  
><em>And ever, who knew?<em>

A few days later Italy was happily sweeping the floors. He was humming cheerfully and wanted t get his work done quickily, he was going to give Holy Rome an art lesson today.

"He's not going to be around for ever you know."

"Eh?" Italy looked up to see Austria stairing to poor chibi down.

"Holy Rome," His boss said looking out the window to the hill he could see perfectly from his piano room. He had been watching the two small nations for some time now and recently noticed something. "He's growing weaker, he doesn't have much time left. I'll give him three years, four at the most."

That wasn't very long at all, even less when you were a country. Tears started to well up in Italy's eyes.

"Y-you're lying..." The small Italian whispered.

"What?" The Austrian asked alittle taken aback. Italy looked up his amber eyes bored into Austria dark ones. There was a mixture of hurt, sadness, disbelief and...anger?

"You're lying! Holy Rome is fine! He's going to be here a long, long time you'll see!" and with that he took off to the hill where Holy Rome was waiting for him.

"Italia what's wron-"

He was caught off by Italy hugging him tightly, crying.

"Promise me..."

"W-what?" The blushing blonde nation asked.

"Promise me you'll always be with me..."

Holy Rome smiled softly, almost sadly. He knew what was going on. Unfortunately he was right...

"I promise Italia..."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

_Remember when we were such fools_  
><em>And so convinced and just too cool<em>  
><em>Oh no, no no<em>

_I wish I could touch you again_  
><em>I wish I could still call you a friend<em>  
><em>I'd give anything<em>

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
><em>For they're long gone<em>  
><em>I guess I just didn't know how<em>  
><em>I was all wrong<em>

_But they knew better_  
><em>Still you said forever and ever<em>  
><em>Who knew? Yeah yeah<em>

_I'll keep you locked in my head_  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>Until we, until we meet again<em>  
><em>And I won't forget you my friend<em>  
><em>What happened?<em>

_If someone said three years from now_  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>?Cause they're all wrong<em>

_And that last kiss I'll cherish_  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>And time makes it harder<em>  
><em>I wish I could remember<em>

Italy skipped in to the kitchen one day, three and a half years later, for breakfeast. Only a few short monthes earlier had Holy Rome left promising he'd be back soon. He froze seeing the look on Hungary's and Austria's faces.

"Ve~ what's going on?"

"Oh Italia..." Hungary said softly. Then it hit him. Italy backed up, tears filling his eyes.

"N-n-no h-he promised. Y-you're l-lying!"

"I'm sorry Italy..."

That was years ago, so many Italy had all but forgotten. He still had the painting of the rabbit Holy Rome had made all those years ago. He stood on the exact hill he had all those years ago and placed the three cornered hat he had found in Austria's that morning.

"Italia..."

Italy looked up and smiled at the tall Arayan known as Germany. He was blushing, which was nothing new.

"I'm sure he loved you very much."

Italy smiled and stood on his tip-toes and, with alittle help, kissed Germany's cheek.

"Grazie Germany, I just wished he kept his promise..."

Later that night when Italy was asleep curled up to his Doitsu peacefully smiling, Germany looked over his Italian lovingly. He kissed the top of his head, then moved to his lips kissing him softly so he didn't wake him.

"I've always kept my promise mien liebe..." He whispered. "And I always will...Forever..."

_But I keep your memory_  
><em>You visit me in my sleep<em>  
><em>My darling, who knew?<em>

_My darling_  
><em>My darling, who knew?<em>  
><em>My darling I miss you<em>  
><em>My darling, who knew?<em>

_Who knew?_

**Okay I know part of the Germany Theory is he doesnt remember his childhood but it made more sense in this to me in this he remembered bits and pieces so...bare with me here anyway I apologize for any and all spelling errors and OCCness. Please review! Love ya guys!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
